1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a groove on a surface of a flat plate formed of a nitride semiconductor crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a duplicate of FIG. 5 included in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-038208. As shown in FIG. 7, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-038208 discloses a method for dividing a monocrystalline substrate K using a disk-shaped dicing blade B to obtain a light emitting element 10.